


What was Broken

by existentiallyexisting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e16 Fragments, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Post-Episode s06e16 Fragments, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentiallyexisting/pseuds/existentiallyexisting
Summary: Steven’s eyes widened and his pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks, the force of the revelation shoving him backwards. He scrambled away desperately, mud collecting on his hands and clothes as bile rose up his throat. Jaspers shards stuck out of the dirt, her shattered pieces; They were broken and splintered just like the rest of the forest he had carelessly levelled in his madness.Or Steven directly after shattering Jasper.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What was Broken

The roar of Steven’s devastating attack echoed throughout the fresh trench and resonated in Steven’s ringing ears. Diamond power coursed and flickered through his skin like electricity, sparking in the crisp air as he levitated triumphantly above the destroyed landscape below. 

“Had enough yet?” Steven yelled out into the quiet forest. Trees were left thrown in all directions, splintered and broken. The uprooted wilderness was torn so far beneath the mud that bedrock and roots had burst from the explosion that Steven’s gigantic diamond wall, fitted with spikes, had caused. As he lowered to the ground amongst the rubble, he was briefly unnerved by how suddenly silence had fallen upon the forest after the adrenaline-filled battle. It settled thickly like a blanket, leaving only the sounds of Steven's bare feet sinking into the mut and the crunch of tree bark that had splintered from Steven ravaging the valley. Steven clenched his fist, buzzing with leftover energy that was swiftly bubbling into an anxiety that gripped his chest.

“Come on Jasper, don’t tell me you gave up that easily,” He said, chuckling nervously. Steven scanned the rubble scattered around him, considering the possibility that he had poofed her. This would explain her sudden silence. Steven flashed a triumphant grin as he walked past the splintered remains of the woods. Jasper poofed! Steven had finally embraced his power, harnessed it, and now he could even defeat Jasper. Perhaps this was exactly what he was missing, and the reason that his powers kept manifesting in such unpredictable and awful ways was because he wasn't embracing his potential and harnessing his power. He felt renewed and booming and  _ tall _ as he stalked the devastated landscape that he decimated. The feeling of triumph and power was intoxicating compared to the hopelessness that had encased him throughout past months. 

It began to sprinkle softly, the drops sizzling as it hit Stevens skin, which was burning with diamond power and electricity.

“Jasperrrr,” he purred, drawing out her name in mockery, “ Where are you?I think I won—”

Something glinted briefly in the corner of his vision, and he turned to focus upon the gleam in the mud amongst the broken boulders and bedrock. A swift wave of nausea came with the register of the color orange on the thing sunk into the grit, and another piece of orange, and another piece, and another —

Steven’s eyes widened and his pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks, the force of the revelation shoving him backwards. He scrambled away desperately, mud collecting on his hands and clothes as bile rose up his throat. Jaspers shards stuck out of the dirt, her shattered pieces; They were broken and splintered just like the rest of the forest he had carelessly levelled in his madness. 

Suddenly the ringing in his ears was deafeningly loud and the consistency of cotton, blocking out the sound of the force of the rain steadily growing into a steady roar. Steven could only hear the sound of his own screams of horror racking the inside of his throat, loud and thick and guttural, echoing throughout his skull. HIs entire chest and torso burned in response to the shards in front of him; His body was trying to frantically reject the realization that was ringing in his head.

_ Youkilledheryoukilledheryoukilledheryoukilledher — _

Steven screamed louder, glass shattering in his mouth as he clawed at his face, at his hair, wanting so desperately to escape the ramifications of his horrible descent. He pulled his hair so hard it nearly tore. Mud dirtied his hair and his face. He began to sob hysterically, gasping uncontrollably for air in between each cry that wracked his whole body.

Stevens' stomach swirled with disgust, disgust for himself. Disgust at what he had done. He curled into the mud, pressing his face into the dirt as he gripped his hair and howled. The rain had increased in intensity and it stung Stevens back and face but he didn’t care. The thunder boomed like an explosion, crashing into the rain and drifting down to the valley in an echo, but all Steven could hear was his loud pained wail. Steven wasn’t sure if he could take the pain of the self loathing -- the pain of his self hatred -- that left him gasping for air in between cries against the demolished remains of the forest floor. 

_ you’re a murderer. _

Steven clutched his head and whimpered, tears blurring his vision. Although his crying had yet to slow, he lifted his head, hiccupping, to look down at his hands. His destructive hands. His hands that yield the power to kill, to  _ shatter _ . Steven turned his head and, through the tears, mud, and rain, glanced at Jasper’s shards, still lying a few feet away covered in mud. At the sight, Stevens hand slapped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the half-sob-half-gag that escaped him. Despite this, he persevered through the overwhelming shock and horror to crawl over to the shards and pick them, piece by piece, out of the rubble. 

Steven had to fix this somehow. He was a diamond right? There had to be a way to fix this. His heart hammered in his chest as he began to arrange Jaspers shards in his hand back into their original un-shattered shape. He pushed them together with quivering hands that were crusted and slimy with mud and rain. He took one last glance at the gem to determine that each shard was arranged correctly. He took a deep breath as the thunder roared and the wind whipped his hair, and then he spit a large glob of droll and mucus onto Jaspers gem. 

The world stopped for a moment. The rain quieted, and all Steven could hear was his heart beat quickly pulsating in his ears. He searched with bated breath and desperation for any signs of the sparkling that signals his healing magic working.

But nothing happened.

Steven bit back a whimper and brought his free hand up to clutch his temple. Steven looked around desperately, searching for any kind of solution, any way to possibly fix this horrible disaster that his life has spiraled into. He felt the same hopelessness fill his heart like ice and he curled in on himself, gripping jaspers shards to his chest. Lightning crackled in the distance, setting the clouded sky alight.

Suddenly, he came to a realization. He wiped rain and tears from his eyes as he stood up in a fit of determination. Flashes of a younger, more hopeful version of him dance behind his eyes - images of him using various multi-colored bottles to bring gems back from the sinister clutches of corruption.

_ I can use the diamond essence in the bathroom. They will heal Jasper. They can fix this. _

He looked down at his hand that held the shards, a hand now soiled by his atrocities and the mud of the forest in which they were committed. He looked up past the decimated landscape in the direction of Beach City. The diamond essence was his last hope. He refused to accept this future that meant he was a murderer and a shatterer. 

_ You're worse than Pink Diamond,  _ that familiar angry voice whispered in his head. Steven ignored it, swallowing the large lump in his throat. He was going to fix this, just like he always does.

He started towards the Temple. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
